1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe, and more particularly to a syringe for drawing blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical syringes comprise a cylindrical housing and a piston slidably engaged in the cylindrical housing and movable in the cylindrical housing for forcing the medicine in the syringe into the human body or for drawing the blood into the syringe from the human body. However, in some cases, the volume of the syringe is not good enough for receiving the blood of required amount, such that the needle has to be removed from the human body and the other needle of the other syringe is required to be engaged into the human body again for drawing the blood.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional syringes.